Coop Halliwell
Coop was a Cupid, a Messenger of Love and the husband of Phoebe Halliwell. The two of them have three beautiful daughters. Biography Cupids are a race of magical beings, associated with love, and tasked with helping people find it. In 2006, Coop was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. To do so Coop gave her advice, and took her to the past to see her past loves - Drake dè Mon, Dex Lawson, Cole Turner, even her past life Pearl Russell's warlock seducer Anton - so that she could trust love again and see all of the happiness love brings. It was forbidden for Cupids to love just like it was with Whitelighters to date or marry their charges- little by little, they began to develop feelings for each other, but hid them to save themselves from the trauma Piper and Leo went through. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy until she told him it was him that she wanted. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years- though this wasn't discovered until it was explained by future Wyatt. As he said to his aunt and uncle, "It wasn't, and it will never be, a forbidden love." The couple was later married by an Angel of Destiny -- at the newly regained Magic School -- and were last seen rushing Phoebe off for the birth of their third daughter, while Billie tended to their two other girls. Powers & Abilities Being a Cupid, Coop has a plethora of powers at his disposal, including Beaming, Immortality, Sensing, Suggestion and Empathy. In the series finale, future Wyatt and Chris tell Phoebe that in the future, all she needs to do is think about Coop to bring him to her, something that even retains in 2006, probably happened after they admitted their love to each other. Beaming Coop's form of Teleportation, also known as Hearting due to how a small heart appears on his chest after his teleports. Immortality Since Coop is an angelic being, he is an immortal; he will always exist and presumably never age. Sensing With this power, Coop can sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is. Suggestion This allows Coop to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. Similar to an astral projection but invisible to his charges he can follow them around implanting feelings of love in their mind. Empathy Being Empathic allows the user, Coop in this case, to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; He can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart. Coop's Ring's Powers Coop demonstrated that with his ring he possessed Chronokinesis, freezing time when needed and using it to travel through time to find love. In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. It should be noted that his ring probably has the same powers as the previous Cupids. Notes *In 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save a very powerful good witch baby from an evil witch. It was Halloween that day when she was told that an apple peel in water will take the form of the letter of her true love's name. It was a "C," which at that time was considered to be Cole. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. Victorwebster-coop2.jpg|Coop's Promo Still C-shaped_Apple_Peel_.jpg|The C-shaped apple peel. Coop and Phoebe Traveling Through Time to View Phoebe's Past Loves Image:Coopphoebe100.jpg|Outside Phoebe's Loft Image:Cooppho3.jpg|Talking about love Image:Coppho4.jpg|Coop activates his Ring Image:Cooppho5.jpg|Using his Ring's power Image:Cooppho6.jpg|Phoebe is uncertain about going to the past Image:Cooppho7.jpg|Traveling through time Image:PhoebeCoopFirst.jpg|Arriving where Phoebe shows Dex magic Image:PhoebeCoopDex.jpg|Phoebe talking to Dex Image:PhoebeTransformingback.jpg|Phoebe Transforming Image:PhoebeCoop-Behind_Tools.jpg|Behind Tools about to time travel Image:Cooppho8.jpg|Back in the 1920's Image:Cooptime2.jpg|Coop laughs as they watch Russell and Anton Image:Cooptime1.jpg|Russell and Anton Kiss Image:Cooppho10.jpg|Phoebe covers Coop's eyes Image:Coopphoebee12.jpg|Watching Past Phoebe and Drake Image:Coopphoebes13.jpg|Past Phoebe and Drake Kissing Image:CoopphoebeCole.jpg|Watching past Phoebe vanquish her love, Cole Image:Cooplove10.jpg|Consoling Phoebe during Cole's vanquish Image:Cooplove11.jpg|Watching Cole being vanquished Image:Cooplove.jpg|Phoebe and Jason Image:Cooplove2.jpg|Phoebe held by Jason Image:Cooplove3.jpg|Jason kisses Phoebe Image:Cooplove4.jpg|Les Image:Coopelise.jpg|Phoebe and Elise talking about Les Image:Cooplove5.jpg|Phoebe and Drake dance Image:Cooplove7.jpg|Phoebe and Drake kiss Image:Cooplove8.jpg|The Journey is complete Charmed Comics Appearances Coop has appeared in a total of 7 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :Engaged and Confused :Generation Hex :The Torn Identity :The Jung and the Restless :Gone With the Witches :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed He has appeared in the entire comic book series so far. ;Comics :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca :Innocents Lost Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Angels Category:Recurring characters